1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to battery cover latching assemblies, particularly to a battery cover latching assemblies used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As a power source, batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, etc. Conventional batteries are typically received in the electronic devices, and battery covers are designed to engage with housings of the electronic devices to package the batteries. When replacing the battery, the battery cover needs to be disengaged from the housing
However, during disassembly, the battery cover is susceptible to being damaged, since large forces are exerted thereon. As a result, it is often inconvenient for a user to change a battery in the housing of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the arts.